Norway becomes a girl
by steampunk-crow
Summary: Norway wakes up in a rather odd situation, he is no longer a guy, who will help him get through it. Rated for some of the content. I don't own the charaters or the anime. DenmarkXFem!Norway
1. Chapter 1

When Norway first woke up that morning he didn't know what had happened until he rolled out of bed. He stood up and looked down to see a pair of unusual lumps under his t-shirt he lifted it up. He had breasts. He felt for his hair, it was long very long, it went past his hips he sat down again and had to shift because he was sitting on it. He pulled the front of his boxers out and looked down, he was missing something but he had gained something else. Only after this did he realise what had happened. He'd become a girl. He raced to Iceland's room. "Iceland wake up!" He shook his brothers shoulder. Iceland woke up and practically jumped out of his skin. "Norway? Is that you?" Asked Iceland. Norway nodded, "I don't know what happened. I need help but I don't know who to ask." Norway was panicking, which meant that something was wrong, really wrong, then Iceland noticed that he was talking to a girl who looked just like Norway. "Okay well first, do you know who could've done this?" Iceland asked as he swung his legs off the edge of his bed. "I know we'll call the others and see if they could bring any clothes for you." Iceland jumped up and went to find the phone leaving Norway standing alone in his room. "Norway they'll be here soon just sit down and stop pacing." Norway had dressed in his usual sailor style outfit, what Norway hadn't told him was that he'd found a bra that one of his girlfriends had left behind and figured out how to put it on. They heard a knock on the door, Iceland went to answer it. "Hey Icy what's up? You said something happened to Norway?" Norway heard Finland in the hall. "When you see Norway don't say anything to upset '_him'_." Iceland said, putting what sounded like inverted commas around the him. They came into the living room and they all stopped. "Okay who's this and why are they wearing Norway's clothes?" Asked Denmark.

"This is why I didn't want you to call them!" Norway shouted at Iceland. Before storming upstairs. Norway was really confused not knowing whether he was even a he or if he was a she. "Norway why don't you go out shopping, we could call Hungary." Iceland said poking his head round Norway's door.

Norway called Hungary and explained the whole situation to her Hungary agreed to meet up with Norway and take her shopping, Norway had finally decided that he was a girl. Hungary arrived an hour after Norway called her. "Right first things first, underwear." She smiled and dragged Norway into a lingerie store after Norway had taken money out the bank first so she didn't have to use a credit card which said Mr. Lukas Thomassen on it.

"Um excuse me but my friend is needing measured do you do that here." Hungary asked one of the shop assistants. They nodded, Hungary turned to Norway, "Okay just do as they ask. Looks like you managed t find one this morning though." Norway nodded then followed the shop assistant in to a small changing area. "Okay Miss go in there and take off your shirt so I can check the fit of your current bra." She gestured to one of the changing cubicles. When Norway had taken off her shirt she told the shop assistant who came in with a tape measure and checked the fit, it turned out to be two cup sizes too small so Norway left with a number of bras. "What size are you?" Asked Hungary, "I'm thirty-four C." Norway looked sheepish. Then muttered, "Thirty-four D." She blushed. Hungary was looking at Norway in awe. "Thirty-four D! No way, that's awesome!" the next place they went too was a clothes store where they got Norway the girls version of the out fit she was wearing next Hungary dragged her to a shoe store and made Norway walk in heels, Norway picked it up quickly and bought a couple of pairs along with a pair of knee high lace up boots. When they got back to Norway's house they could see that the other Nordic nations were still there. Norway had been convinced to change into one of the outfits she'd bought that day. "I'm back but Hungary still needs to go over some things with me." She said when she got back. The other Nordic nations raced into the hallway and stopped suddenly. "Oh my god Norway looks so hot!" Yelled Denmark. "What do you need to tell Norway?" Asked Finland. Hungary giggled, "Girl stuff, very important girl stuff, in case she doesn't change back." She then proceeded to drag Norway up the stairs, they went into Norway's room and closed the door. Hungary turned to Norway. "Sit down this is gonna take a while." She sat down next to Norway and spent the next hour explaining all about the different parts of her new body and how periods worked and how he would be really grumpy if she got them. By the time she'd finished they were both starving so they went down stairs to get some food. "Guys remember we have a world meeting to get to tonight." Said Iceland, suddenly the house was full of the sound of rushing people who were packing suitcases or tiding up and getting rid of anything that would go bad before they got back. "Right if everyone's ready lets go." Norway said as she ushered everyone out the house and locked it behind her.

They got to the world meeting with out encountering any of the other countries. They got to their rooms and unpacked. Someone knocked on her door, Norway answered it. Oh sorry I must have the wrong room." Said England. "No England you don't I'm Norway. I need to talk to you." Norway hissed and pulled England into her room. "England last night did you try to curse anyone? Did you try to curse anyone to turn them into the opposite gender?" Norway glared at him.

"No I didn't so if it wasn't me then what happened?" England asked looking confused. "I don't know but anyway what did you want?" Norway asked him, returning her features to and emotionless. "Everyone's meeting for dinner." He said heading to the door. They made their way down to the hall that had been put aside for the meetings. Norway made her way to her seat. "How are you?" Asked Iceland. Norway wasn't sure but her brother looked worried. "I'm fine brother." She hadn't realised that all the other nations were staring at her. "Um excuse me Miss but I do believe you're in the wrong place." She turned to Germany and smiled. "Well let's see this is the world meeting yes. And you are German yes and there is one nation missing because everyone's here even Canada." She said then set her face back to the emotionless mask which she was associated with when she was male. "So you are Norway, but why do you look like a girl?" Germany asked. "I believe that someone may have been cursing someone whether it was me or someone else they were cursing I don't know but for the foreseeable future I am a woman." Norway stated calmly. Everybody looked confused but decided not to press the issue any further so instead they ordered their dinner.

After dinner Norway headed back to her room only to find Hungary was there already. "What do you want?" Hungary smiled and grabbed her hand pulling her out of the room. "Me and the girls are going to teach you how to be a girl!" She said as she pulled her down the corridor to her own room. Hungary opened the door and was greeted with good you got her. Norway stepped in to the room to find all the girls there in their underwear or silk camisoles, she knew that if she was still a guy she would totally have a boner. Belgium went up to Hungary and whispered, "The Bad Touch Trio have put cameras in here." Hungary nodded. "Okay lets give them something to remember." They pulled Norway in and pushed her down on one of the beds. "Okay Norway, first you need to put this on. Then you need to tell us the truth to everything we ask you." Said Belgium shoving a red camisole into Norway's hands, Nor way stood up to go to the bathroom. "No here in front of all of us." Hungary blocked the way to the bathroom so Norway was forced to change in front of everyone they all stared at her chest, "Oh my god! So not fair even Norway's got bigger boobs than me!" Sighed Liechtenstein, she got over it quickly when they began to question Norway. "So are you a girl down there too?" Asked Taiwan. Norway nodded. "Prove it!" Taiwan said. "What?" Norway was confused. "I said prove it!" She repeated. All the other girls looked at each other. "Next question, since you became a lovely lady, have you played?" they all looked at Norway expectantly. "Played? Do you mean, um, touch myself?" They all nodded. Norway shook her head. "No. I mean sure it would probably be fun, but I was too panicked and then well I was on a plane surrounded by guys. Basically I have found no time to do that." They all looked at each other, Norway suddenly understood what those looks meant. "No what ever you guys are thinking no." Sadly she didn't really get a choice. "Okay girls it's lesson time!" Hungary announced, they all looked at each other. "What do you mean lesson time?" Liechtenstein asked, looking very innocent even in her hot pick camisole. "I'm going to teach you all how to, how should I put it, bring yourself pleasure if there is no one around to do it for you. They all looked at her in awe. "How can she be comfortable with this?" Norway thought, she quickly started listening to the other girls as they talked about the best ways to do this. All different suggestions were made **(A/N: I can't believe I'm writing this!)**, just going around the out side, sticking your fingers just inside and any thing and everything. Norway said that she had to get back before the other Nordics started looking for her, which was true but also because she was getting very awkward. She pulled her top back on over her camisole, and headed back to her room.

Norway lay in bed for about half an hour after getting back from Hungary's room when she started to get a bit curious and decided to try out some of the things the girls had been talking about and decided that she would try it she slid her hands between her legs, and discovered it was very sensitive but it felt nice, just as she let out a mewl of pleasure Denmark burst in and Norway hadn't even realised that she'd kicked the sheets off the bed. "W-what are you doing?" Denmark stuttered out. Norway blushed, "I was kinda curious and well..." Denmark just smiled and closed the door, "I was hoping you were." He sat down on her bed and kissed her. She kissed him back passionately. Suddenly she was pinned down on her bed and he was straddling her. "I don't know what to do." Norway whimpered, Denmark smiled sweetly. "I do, so relax." Their night consisted of moans, mewls, bodily fluids and fun.


	2. Now for little Iceland!

**A/N: Sorry about taking so to update but here's the next chapter of Norway Becomes a Girl, in this chapter Iceland becomes a girl what will he do and will he find his brother/sister still in bed with Denmark? Also has some HongIce. :)**

Iceland woke up the next morning he went for a shower still half asleep. He turned on the water then stripped off, that's when he realised that he looked different, his hair went down to mid thigh, he also had breasts and was missing _something_. He decided that he would shower then go and find Norway. He dressed in his usual outfit, white shirt with a ribbon, brown army jacket and brown trousers. He puled on his white boots but they were too big. After putting on another two pairs of socks he went to Norway's room two door down. "Norge, open the door I need to talk to you now!" He pleaded knocking on the door. He heard the rustle of sheets and someone walking to the door. It opened to reveal Norway in a red shirt. "What do you want?" Norway sounded sleepy. "I might have been turned in to a girl too..." Iceland looked at his feet. "Oh shit!" Norway said before pulling her brother in to the room. Iceland went to sit on the bed while Norway rushed around finding clothes and her phone. Iceland sat down but the bed wasn't soft like her own. She looked down and yelped jumping off the bed. "Mph. Is it morning already?" asked a sleepy Denmark, Iceland put two and two together, Norway wearing a red shirt, which happened to be Denmark's and Denmark in Norway's bed. "I should go and leave you two to uh... you know." Iceland stuttered heading to the door only to be cut off by Norway. Norway handed Iceland a bra and pointed to the bath room. "Put that on. Then we need to go see Hungary." Iceland gulped and went into the bathroom. He putting the bra on a few times but couldn't do it. "Norway this thing is evil, how do girls get these on?" Norway opened the bath room door to see Iceland tangled up in the bra. "Have you never taken one off a girl?" Norway walked over and told Iceland how to put it on. "I have taken one off a girl, but that's taking it off not putting it on." Iceland sighed. It felt better than not wearing one though. "Okay I called Hungary she'll be here in a minute," As if on cue someone knocked on the door, it was Hungary. "Hey. So what's the problem?" She asked coming in to the room, she saw Iceland standing by the bathroom door fiddling with his shirt. "No way it happened to you as well Iceland? Right lets go shopping! See you later Norway!" She grabbed Iceland's hand pulling him with her to the lift. She dragged Iceland to the nearest shopping mall. "Right first to Victoria's Secret." Iceland paled, Hungary dragged him into an overly pink shop which was full of underwear. "Right go up to the sales person and ask where you go to get your measurements done." Iceland did as instructed, he waked up to the closest shop assistant. "Um, where do I go to get measured?" The assistant smiled, "Come with me honey." She lead Iceland to a changing area at the back of the store. "Go in there and take of your shirt, keep on your bra though." Iceland did as he was instructed, and called to the assistant. She came in and said that the bra he'd gotten from Norway was the right fit. Iceland headed out to see Hungary with a basket full of all different colours and styles of under wear. "What size?" She asked turning to Iceland, Iceland blushed, "Thirty-four D." Hungary Smiled and pulled her over to a rack of bras and started pulling out ones the right size. She threw them at Iceland. They went to pay. "Oh Hungary I need some new shoes, my bots are too big." The Hungarian smiled scarily. She lead Iceland to a clothes shop and forced her to buy a few skirts and fitted blouses. "Oh you should get over the knee socks, they would look super cute with your outfit!" She said dragging Iceland over to the part which sold, tights and socks. She threw the pack of socks in the basket and pulled Iceland over to where the shoes were. Iceland found a pair of white boots like her old ones, she tried on all different sizes until she found the right fit. They went to pay.

When they got back to the hotel Hungary dragged Iceland to her room. "Okay, from now on you will think of your self as she and her." Iceland nodded, then Hungary went on to explain about all things girl, Iceland was blushing the whole time. Hungary forced her into one of the out fits that she'd bought. It looked good. "Right lets get to the meeting and explain why we're late and why you look like a girl." Iceland nodded and followed Hungary to the meeting. "Wait here, I'll explain what happened ok, then you come in." "Ok, just shout when you want me." Hungary opened the door and went in, Iceland heard shouting then everyone calmed down, she couldn't make out what was being said then more shouting and laughing. "Iceland get your hot ass through here!" She heard Hungary yell. She pushed the door open. "Hungary. I told you just to call for me not my arse!" Iceland muttered, Hungary just smiled, "But your ass is hot." She said shrugging her shoulders. Iceland shot her a death glare and she shut up she kept smiling though. Next it was Finland's turn to speak, "Iceland you look so cute!" He piped up, Hana-Tamango barked with agreement, Mr Puffin how ever was annoyed. "Hey tough guy I didn't get any fish this morning!" He cried flying to Iceland's shoulder. "Calm down here you go." Iceland threw a fish on the floor. "Oh no you don't big guy. Pick it up." Iceland turned to the bird. "No do it yourself." "No you do it tough guy." "No you." "Nu-uh tough guy you do it." "Fine stupid bird." Iceland bent down to get the fish but someone pushed her over. She ended up lying on the floor with her skirt up showing off her snowflake print kickers. "Oh how cute!" Thailand squealed, Iceland turned bright red and stood up, she turned to see Denmark laughing his ass off. She walked up to him and grabbed his tie. "You ass! I hate you!" She shouted at him, he just kept laughing so she punched him in the stomach. He was breathless but still laughing. She yanked his tie so he was choking, "Ok Iceland calm down." Hungary pulled her off the blue faced Dane. "But! He, he..." She turned and fled. She heard someone run after her. "Hey Iceland wait up!" It was Hong Kong, her gaming buddy. "Why don't we go play some games, I brought my gaming stuff. We could go kill some zombies." Iceland nodded and followed Hong Kong to his room. They spent the next hour shooting zombies and other enemies. Then Iceland started to feel tired. She nodded off and ended up resting her head on Hong Kong's shoulder, her silver white hair falling across her face. He couldn't resist the urge to touch her hair, it looked really soft, he tucked the strands behind her ear, he started to feel tired after listening to her breathing for five minutes or so. He soon fell asleep as well. The others had finished the meeting then gone looking for the missing country and city, they looked in Iceland's room but they weren't there, next they went to Hong Kong's room and found them asleep on the floor. Iceland had fallen over and had snuggled into Hong Kong's lap while his hand was still on her head his fingers in her hair. "They look adorable aru." Whispered China, he went over to the bed and pulled the blanket off it and spread it out over the sleeping teens. "Let's leave them." Norway whispered. They left the room closing the door quietly.

When Iceland woke up she realised that she was lying on Hong Kong's lap, she sat up quickly which woke up Hong Kong. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She said blushing, "He looks so cute." She thought to herself. "You look really cut when you're sleepy." She said then she covered her mouth, Hong Kong just smiled. "You look cute all the time, even when you're a guy." He said blushing, he reached over and brushed a few stray bits of hair from her face. She leaned closer to him, "You know I really like you Hong." She said smiling. "Just as a friend or something more?" He asked leaning closer to her their faces almost touching. Iceland answered his question with a kiss. "I see." He said against her lips before kissing her passionately. She wound her fingers in his deep brown hair and let him into her mouth when she felt his tongue against her bottom lip. The door opened just as Hong Kong pushed her on to the floor. "I'm sorry! Aru!" China exclaimed then he slammed the door. They parted for air. "Did China just come in?" Iceland asked breathless, Hong Kong just shrugged and kissed her again. Iceland could feel him fumbling with the buttons on her blouse when the door opened again. Hong Kong looked up, "What do you want?" He growled at the intruder. "I was told to come and get you guys for dinner." Korea mumbled looking at his feet. "Ok thanks." Iceland said, Korea left quickly closing the door. The two of them sat up Iceland worked on buttoning up her shirt while Hong Kong stood up. He held out a hand to help her up, "Thanks." She said taking it, once she had stood up they kept holding hands. "Well might as well make it official." Hong Kong said looking down at their hands, "Yeah why not." Iceland shrugged.

They made their way down to the dinner hall and saw that everyone had left two seats next to each other for them next to one of the seats sat Norway and next to the other empty seat sat China. The two of them took the seat next to their relative groups still holding hands. "So are you two like dating now or something?" Asked Norway looking at their hands. "Yeah. Not that it concerns you." Iceland said turning to her sister. "Actually I think it does sister dear." Norway said smirking at Iceland's visible dislike to the name. "Don't start that again, I won't say it."

"Oh come on you know you want to. Just once call me big sister."

"No! Norway I told you, I won't say it."

"Just say it to her once Iceland, and stop fighting about it." Denmark said from beside Norway. "Shut it Dane." Was all Norway said to him. "Hang on, this morning it looked like you two were getting along very well, what happened?" Iceland teased this caused Norway to send her a death glare and a dark aura was starting to appear around the Norwegian. "Ok, Ok I'm sorry." Iceland held her hands up in surrender. "I will only accept your apology if you call me big sister." Norway said still glaring with the dark aura. "Stop trying to get me to say it."

"Say it or I won't talk to you again." Norway threatened. Iceland just shrugged, "Fine by me." Norway turned away from her sister and ignored her for the rest of the meal. At the end of the meal Finland gave up and dragged the two girls to the side, "Iceland apologise and Norway grow up." Iceland gave in, "I'm sorry big sister." Norway squealed and hugged her. "Wait did I just squeal?" She asked, looking worried, Iceland laughed. "Yeah you did. It was cute though." Norway shrugged, "Well what you said was just so..." She squealed again, "Ok I get the idea just stop it already, you're killing my ear drums." Iceland giggled then put a hand over her mouth. "Did I just giggle?" Norway nodded, "Fuck you girlyness!" Iceland cursed, causing Norway to giggle and do the same. "Ok I officially hate being a girl!" Iceland said, Norway took no time in agreeing, "Yeah it sucks."


	3. Yaya Finland The end

**A/N: Here's the third chapter of Norway becomes a girl. And yes it is Finland's turn, Yay for SuFin! Also beware of Finland's language in this chapter, she will swear a bit. This is the last chapter, it ends like it started. Loves and that stuff Steam. :)**

Sweden woke up to find his hand sitting in some sort of liquid he pulled it out from under the covers and turned on his bedside light. His hand appeared to be covered in blood. He quickly lifted up the covers and checked himself for injuries, he didn't see any. Then he decided to wake up Finland, with whom he shared a bed, maybe it it as him who was bleeding. Sweden lifted up the covers and looked over the smaller nation, only to find that Finland was no longer a man, but a woman and the blood was indeed coming from him/her. "Wake up Fin." Sweden said shaking the smaller persons shoulder. "Ugh, piss off!" Finland growled at him. "Fin you're bleeding." Sweden shook her arm again only to be punched in the face by her. He decided to get up and wash his hand. He went into the bathroom and rinsed his hand before taking a shower.

He got dressed and decided to go and find Norway, she would know what to do having been turned from a guy to a girl before Finland. He walked up to her room and knocked on the door. "Nor 't's m' Sve. Fin's b'n tu'ned to." He heard a rustle of sheets then the door opened. "Has Fin been turned too?" Norway asked sleepily, Sweden nodded, "'nd she's bl'ding." He said worry evident on his face. Norway sighed, Okay give me a minute I need to call Hungary and get dressed." Sweden nodded and Norway closed the door. In about five minutes she reopened the door and followed Sweden back to his room. She went up to the bed, "Finland time to wake up, you've been turned into a girl so Hungary's going to come and explain some things to you ok?" Finland cracked an eye open the simply stated, "Fuck off Norge." Before pulling a pillow over her head. Norway smiled and ripped the covers off the bed. She saw the pool of blood and knew instantly what had happened. "Sve leave now." She said turning to the tall nation, he looked confused but did as he was told. "Is he gone?" Finland asked pulling the pillow off her head. Norway nodded. "Fin it looks like you've got your period, so go have a shower and when you come out take this," She handed Finland a sanitary towel, "And follow the instructions of the piece of paper in the middle ok?" Finland nodded and headed to the bathroom.

While she was still in the shower Hungary arrived. "Finland too?" Norway nodded, "Yeah and she also has her period, so she's kinda cranky but you need to take her shopping don't you?" Hungary just shook her head and pulled out a tape measure. "I can do it here and I also took the liberty of getting a bra in every size in case any other nations got turned into women." She gestured to the bag at her feet. The bathroom door opened and a angry looking Finland stepped out. "My stomach hurts so fucking much!" She wailed, Hungary searched through her bag she pulled out a box of pills and a hot water bottle. "Here hold this to your stomach and take one of these, they'll help you feel better. And I also need to see what your bra size is." Finland looked confused at this, "My what now?" Hungary just grinned and jumped at her with the tape measure. After lots of swearing and a few punches Hungary finally got the right bra on Finland. "Oh my god this feels so much better." She sighed happily hugging the hot water bottle to her stomach.

"Oh fuck! I just realised that Sealand has a reason to call me Mama now!" Finland whined just as the door opened and a child launched it's self into her arms. "Yay mama's a real mama now!" Sealand hugged his 'mother' and shouted for his 'father' Sweden came in looking nervous. "Sve I'm sorry about hitting you this morning, I was confused and hurting but I'm fine now." Finland said guiltily. "Well we had better go." Norway said pulling Hungary put of the room.

"But Norway! I wanted to see the adorableness that is their relationship!" Norway just glared at her before shaking her head. "They need some time to adjust to their new family situation. So it's best to leave them alone for a while, any way we should tell the others what's happened." Norway and Hungary headed to the meeting room they pushed open the doors and took their seats. "Where are Sve and Fin?" Denmark asked once Norway had taken her seat. "It got Fin too." Denmark nodded and turned his attention back to annoying Iceland, tugging at her hair, prodding her side and yelling in her ear. She simply reached over and pulled his tie, Norway smirked her little sister had learnt well. "Let's get this meeting started." Germany stood up to quiet all the nations down. Norway stood which received some odd looks before quickly stating, "Finland has been turned into a woman as well." She sat down and looked at the door waiting for the two remaining Nordic nations to appear they didn't so she decided that she would type up her notes and print them out for them.

Once the meeting was over Norway quickly typed up the notes and went to see if she could use a printer in the hotel. After the two sets of notes were printed out she went back to Finland and Sweden's room and knocked on the door. "I brought notes from the meeting." She said through the door soon it was opened by a cheerful looking Sealand. "Oh thanks Norge, you didn't have to." Finland said while she walked over to collect the pile of papers. "It's fine I needed them for myself so it only made sense to print out copies for you two as well." Finland took the copies and placed them on the bedside table. Norway quickly took her leave.

A few days later once Finland had finished her period her and Sweden decided to test out Finland's new body. It was an interesting expirience. (If you know what I mean ;).)

A few months later!

Denmark and Norway.

Norway, Iceland and Finland had gotten used to being girls when one morning they woke up and were back to being guys, how ever the people they shared a bed with were different. "Denmark wake up!" Came Norway's worried yell in the Danes ear, "Hmm, Norge why do you sound like a guy?" Denmark asked while rolling over, Norway shot out of bed, now Denmark, his beloved Denmark, his very manly Denmark was a woman! "Oh my god! Denmark! You're a freaking girl!" Denmark sat up then looked down, "Oh so I am. Cool!" Norway just shook his head.

Iceland and Hong Kong

Iceland rolled over only to find that there was some weight missing from his chest he sat up and looked down. "YES! I'm a guy again!" He yelled while doing a victory dance around the room. He bounded over to his bed to wake up Hong Kong only to find that his curse had been shifted to the City-State. "Hong Kong wake up!" He shook her shoulder, she turned over and peered at him with amber eyes. "What?" she asked, her voice thick with sleep. "You've been turned into a girl!" Hong Kong shot out of the bed and raced to the bath room she peered in the mirror. "Oh my god I have. This is so weird."

Sweden and Finland

Finland rolled over and fell off the bed. He sat up and stretched then looking down he realised that he was male again he then stood up and went to get back into bed. When he pulled back the sheets he noticed that Sweden's hair was very long he pulled the sheets off his partner only to find that the once tall and stoic man was now a woman, albeit still much taller that the Finn but a woman none the less. "Sweden. Sweden wake up." He gently shook her shoulder. "mm?" was the only response he got. "Sweden you've been turned into a woman." This caused the tall Swede to shoot up and grab her glasses. "What?" She looked down then back at Finland. "L'ks l'ke it g't m' t'is t'me." She said simply before laying back down and reaching for a book. The door opened and Sealand rushed in he jumped on Sweden's stomach and hugged her. He then pulled away. "Why does papa look like a woman?" Finland laughed and ruffled his son's hair. "Well you know how I got turned into a woman by magic, well it's got your papa now."

the rest of the morning was spent in the kitchen with everyone else laughing about the odd turn of events.


End file.
